Eric & The Real Girl
by Jan of Arc
Summary: Eric's life is in a complicated mess, can a little something his Grandpa left in his attic be of help? Almost all human, set some indeterminate time in the future. Human Eric/Robot Sookie.


**Eric and the Real Girl**

Summary: Eric's life is in a complicated mess, can a little something his Grandpa left in his attic be of help? Almost all human, set some indeterminate time in the future. Human Eric/Robot Sookie.

Disclaimer: Charlaine Harris owns all characters. It's her ladder, I'll bring it back when I'm finished cleaning the windows.

_A/N: Thank you very, very much to my beta **Elbly **who studied cybernetics at Uni and made sure this was fairly believable (Well, as much as vampires are) as well as readable!_

Northman Homestead, Bon Temps, Tuesday 28th March

Eric Northman's routine was the same every day; it had been ever since he moved into his Grandpa's old farmhouse in Bon Temps one week after his 18th birthday, which was almost six years ago. When Johan Northman was put into a care home as his health started to fail, Eric couldn't stand the thought of the first home his family knew on their emigration from Germany being lived in by strangers. Peter failed to see Eric's attachment to the property, but that was the thin end of the wedge between Father and Son. He had always defied his father at every turn and Johan loved him for it, from Eric refusing to follow Peter's steps into law school and instead taking an interest in mechanics and electronics like his Grandpa, to when Eric refused to marry the daughter of his Father's business partner and continued to live on his own in that old farmhouse – Johan loved his fire, his determination and Eric loved his Grandpa's wisdom and the stories of when he was a young man in Europe and his first years in the United States. In turn, Eric knew that he could talk to Johan about anything and everything, the only taboo subject was Johan's work with Compton Robotics in Shreveport.

Compton Robotics were a leading supplier to the armed forces in the USA but was most renowned as the sole producer of MiPet Service bots, they made millions of dollars a month from the sale of what were essentially robotic sex slaves – Johan never spoke of what he did for the company, or why he left, or why he could afford to never work again despite retiring at the age of 60; most people had to work until they were 80 in this day and age. Eric had an inkling that it was his Grandpa's disgust at such a juvenile product, at least that's what Eric hoped.

Unlike his normal Tuesday routine, Eric was dressing in a black suit, Peter's stressful lifestyle had eventually taken its toll and although Eric had been shunned by his father and cut out of his will, he was determined to be the bigger man and pay his respects at the funeral. He finished his coffee, picked up his keys and pocketed his cell phone, ready to face the people who regarded him as 'not good enough'. It would be okay, his Grandpa would be there, Eric could do anything with his Grandpa's support. As he walked to his aging 4th generation Prius, he eyed his workshop and longed to be in there working on his animated sculptures instead of going to a church in Shreveport. Eric sighed and started the car, squirming in his seat as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Shit!" He pulled out the annoying gadget and answered the call. "Hello, this is Eric Northman."

"Mr. Northman this is Doctor Cunningham at Monroe General Hospital, we admitted Sophie-Ann LeClerq last night after a car accident. I'm sorry it took so long for us to find your information but I regret to inform you that she died while in surgery."

_Why the hell would Soph give a hospital my information? I went on half a dozen dates with her about seven or eight months ago but..._

"Well ... that's a shame, she was a nice girl."

"It is yes, the good news is that the baby survived."

"Baby?"

"Yes, a girl, she's in the infant ICU but we're sure she'll pull through."

"I ... look I'm sorry but I don't know why you're calling me to tell me this."

"Well, Miss LeClerq's brother Andre told us you were her boyfriend and the father of the child."

"Uh ... okay, look, I had no idea she was pregnant and it's my father's funeral today but I'll come over to ... I dunno ... get DNA tests done ... or something?"

"Well that costs money Mr. Northman."

"I've got money, I'll be there later today should I ask for you?"

"No, you need to ask for Doctor Allan at the infant ICU reception."

"I will thank you."

_Why do things have to be so fucked up?_

He picked up Johan and drove to the funeral in a daze; was it possible that he had gotten Sophie-Ann pregnant one of the few times they had sex? He had never been one for playing happy families and the thought of being a father at this point in his life rattled him. Eric's art was starting to gain notoriety and he'd been commissioned for a couple of large pieces, those pieces had deadlines, how would he meet them if he had a baby to care for?

_First things first, get this funeral over and done with then go and arrange a DNA test. If I'm the baby daddy then ... Grandpa, he'll know what I should do._

"Grandpa, I got a call earlier. Someone I ... used to know was in a bad accident and I need to go to the hospital. Is it okay if I just drop you back at Ashwood Court as soon as this is over?"

"Well, I was looking forward to spending some time with you Mein junge but obviously visiting a friend in need is far more important than Backgammon and weak tea."

"She wasn't really a friend ... well she was friendly, but we weren't really close. Her brother got in touch with me."

Johan smiled knowingly and nodded "There's something you're not telling me, but I know you will when you're ready."

They spent the rest of the journey in companionable silence. Peter Northman's funeral was arduous. As expected, Eric's Mother, Stella, barely acknowledged Eric, yet fawned over Johan. As the banished son, Eric wasn't part of the post-service event and Johan had no interest in a group of people who put money and social status above their own happiness.

_Perhaps now that Peter is gone, Mom might actually ... I dunno act like my Mom? Nah, too much effort, if it hadn't been for Nanny Ludwig and Grandpa I'd be seriously maladjusted. Maybe I should call her, just once, extend an olive branch but would it actually be worth it?_

He shook those thoughts out of his head, dropped Johan back at Ashwood Court and drove back to Bon Temps to change before making his visit to Monroe General. After a light lunch and swapping his suit for a more comfortable jeans and t-shirt combination, Eric was back in front of his car looking at the work shed.

_If I don't get started on at least one of those pieces tomorrow I'll be rushing the work. If the work is rushed, it's substandard, if it's substandard I don't get paid – Fuck!_

It wasn't a big deal, Eric had a hefty trust fund left to him by Johan that he'd had access to since his 21st birthday, it wasn't the money he was truly worried about – it was his reputation as an artist. The drive to Monroe General was short but seemed like hours to Eric, he sluggishly walked to the main reception and was directed to the correct department. His feet were like lead as he approached the reception at Infant ICU, a serious yet friendly girl called Amy broke him out of his stupor.

"Hi can I ask who you're here to see?"

"Uh ... I was told to ask for Dr. Allan."

"Okay, can I take your name?"

"Eric Northman."

"Okay Mr. Northman, you just take a seat and I'll let Dr. Allan know you're here."

The waiting area was brightly painted with a large mural of teddy bears on one wall. Eric whiled away some of the time counting how many bears there were exactly – anything to take his mind off of the possibly life-changing test he was about to arrange. A throat cleared next to him that drew his attention away from the bears, when Eric turned towards it he was face to face with a chubby, curly haired woman in a white coat.

"Mr. Northman? I'm Dr. Georgia Allan; I understand you're here to see your daughter?"

"Well kind of, the baby's mother stated me as father of the little girl but I had no knowledge of the pregnancy so as you can imagine I'm keen to find out if I actually have any tie to the child."

"A DNA test, certainly, there shouldn't be any legal problems." Dr. Allan seemed fascinated with how Eric looked, it didn't surprise him, he was a handsome man after all. "But perhaps you should have a look at her?"

"Uh ..."

"Eric, thank you for coming." A male voice appeared behind him.

"Mr. LeClerq! Did you get something to eat?"

_So this is Sophie-Ann's brother? I think I might have met him in a bar one time I was out with Soph, I must have, how else would he know what I looked like?_

"Yes, I did. Shall we see how the little one is doing?" Andre swept a hand in front of him. "After you Daddy."

"Look, Andre, I know Soph told you I was the father but I knew nothing about the pregnancy. Wouldn't she have called me to let me know?"

"We'll talk about that later."

Eric nodded and followed Dr. Allan down a corridor and into a room with six incubators. The Doctor stopped at one near the door and checked the notes on a clipboard that had 'Baby LeClerq-Northman' written as the name.

"She was six weeks premature, fortunately for her, her mother had no serious abdominal injuries so she'll be just fine once her lungs mature a little."

Eric looked into the incubator, marvelling at how much it looked like cross between a fishbowl and an aquarium. The tiny person inside was wearing a pink hat and mittens and sleeping soundly, even with the tube in her left nostril, she also greatly resembled Eric when he was a baby – especially her brow and chin, if Eric didn't know any better he'd swear it was him as an infant. Dr. Allan laid a hand gently on Eric's arm.

"Mr. Northman? Do you still want the test done?"

"Uh ... yes, just to be sure."

"Do you doubt my sister's word? Or even your own eyes?" Eric turned to find Andre wearing an expression of disbelief.

"It's not that Andre, I know Sophie-Ann wasn't the type of girl to ... well _not_ know who the father of her baby would be but ... with her not telling me ... I'd like to know for definite. Surely you can understand my position here?"

Andre nodded and waited at reception while Eric was swabbed and told by the Doctor he would get the results and the bill in the post within fourteen days. The tiny girl would remain in the hospital for at least another four weeks, Eric went back to look upon her before he went to speak to Andre and even more than the last time he gazed in that little fishbowl, he was sure that the DNA test was merely a formality. He had been doubtful that the baby was his, until the moment he saw her, he had felt a shift in his feelings towards the child at that very second. He felt protective of her, much like a Father should, he also surprised himself by not feeling like the baby was a burden but a blessing. Eric and Andre went to the nearest coffee shop and settled themselves at a table as far away from other patrons as they could.

"Why didn't Soph tell me, Andre?"

"She seemed scared, kept talking about how much you hated family and that if the tales she'd heard of your Father were anything to go by, you wouldn't want to have anything to do with her."

"Well, Peter was never going to win 'Father of the year' but I would have supported her, done what I could, I don't hate my family – I just wanted to live my own life and my parents wanted me to live a life they picked out for me. I wish she had called me at least."

"She's gone now." Andre broke down, his words caught in his throat as he sobbed. "That little girl is all that is left of her."

"I'm so sorry Andre, Soph was a lovely girl. Is there someone who can help you with the arrangements? It's a lot for one man Andre."

"I have friends who are almost as devastated as me; we'll get through it as a group." Andre grabbed Eric's hand in his own two. "Promise me that you'll care for the baby? I don't ... I don't know if I can do it – not right now but when it doesn't ... hurt as much I'd like to see her. Be her Uncle."

"That's fine; I wouldn't have it any other way."

They talked of Sophie-Ann into the late evening; Eric absorbed every detail he could – trying desperately to know the Mother of his child better. Eric programmed Andre's number into his phone and told him he would see him at Sophie-Ann's funeral, which was seven days away.

Richwood Memorial Garden, Monroe, Tuesday 4th April

Another funeral, another black suit. Eric ensured his presence was as unobtrusive as he could, which was difficult considering he was over six feet tall, well built and had wheat coloured long hair which stood out against the shoulders of his outfit. He barely remembered meeting any of Sophie-Ann's friends but they seemed to remember him with the utmost clarity. Andre had had to intervene when a girl called Hadley almost attacked him, screaming about what a bastard Eric was for knocking up her best friend then dropping her like a hot skillet. Andre soon put Hadley right about her accusations and Eric was touched that, for once, someone apart from his Grandpa had actually stood up for him. Again, Eric didn't stay for any post-service gatherings, he had received the results of the DNA test the day before and was anxious to go to the hospital and see his daughter. His daughter. When he'd visited her on Thursday and Saturday the doubt was still niggling at him but now it was in writing, in a letter in his pocket.

_I can't believe the results came so soon, this time last week I was ... annoyed that I might be a Dad and now I'm over the moon. Grandpa's gonna flip his lid when he finds out where we're going today!_

Johan was waiting outside the complex when Eric pulled up, it wasn't odd that his Grandson wanted to take him somewhere, but it _was_ odd that Eric was so excited about where they were going. Johan got into the car and was taken aback at the nervous energy emanating from Eric.

"Mein junge, what has you so wound up? The last time I saw you anywhere near this excited was when you finished that miniature replica of the Tyrannosaurus Rex from Jurassic Park 8 when you were 12."

"We're going to visit someone very special to me. She's ... well, you'll see when we get there!"

"She? Would this be the friendly girl you used to know from last week?"

"Kind of."

Johan was confused and he loved it! Eric would always keep him on his toes no matter how many parts of his body failed, no matter how shaky his hands were, no matter if he couldn't cook or clean for himself anymore, Eric never made him feel like an old man. When Eric parked next to the maternity wing of the hospital, Johan had an idea of what this mystery woman meant to his Grandson. He helped Johan out of the car and they walked into the infant ICU straight to his daughter's room. Dr. Allan was there at another sick baby's fishbowl but turned around when she heard the door open.

"Mr. Northman! Good to see you again. Baby girl is doing very well, getting stronger every day."

"I got the results this morning, she's mine! Grandpa, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter." Eric handed the letter to the Doctor and smiled at Johan.

"Eric she's so tiny. What's her name?"

"Name? Oh! Well ... I've always liked the name Pamela. Pamela LeClerq Northman."

Dr. Allan picked up the chart and changed the word 'baby' to 'Pamela'. "There! Now we're cookin' with Gas Mr. Northman. She's still poorly but it's been proven that skin to skin contact can help them get stronger, faster."

"Oh! How do I do that?"

"Take off your shirt and sit on that chair there."

Eric nodded and stripped off his t-shirt, sitting down with a huge grin. He was getting to hold his Pamela. Johan chucked at Eric's enthusiasm, he had to admit he was fairly giddy himself, a great-grandfather! Wonders would never cease! Pamela was placed on Eric's chest and his large hands held her in place, she was so tiny his hands dwarfed her, her little head nestled above his heart, Eric felt something wet slide down his cheek. Johan saw the tear on Eric's face and wondered so many things.

"Eric, there are so many questions. Where is Pamela's mother? Why didn't you tell us you were to be a Father? How is it you've changed your mind about having a child? You've always been a loner Eric, and so obsessed with your work, how are you going to find time see her?"

"Pamela's Mom, Sophie-Ann, was killed in a car crash. I had no idea she was pregnant until the hospital called to tell me she was gone. I wasn't sure if she was mine until I saw her, the test was just to make sure. I never wanted to be a Dad, not now anyway, but when I saw her it was just amazing."

"So if her Mom is dead, who will care for her? You?"

"I guess so, I hadn't thought that far ahead to be honest but there's plenty of space at my house and I work from home so ..."

"A baby is a lot of work Eric; you can't do both without help. Did Sophie-Ann have any relatives that could share the responsibility with you?"

"She has a brother but he's ... Andre is in no state to care for a baby but when he is he'll be welcome in Pamela's life."

"I see." Johan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose and thought to himself:

_I had hoped that I'd never have to reveal my work but Eric is in need, it will be okay, no-one will ever need to know. They will be safe; Compton was convinced I'd destroyed her._

"Eric you'll need someone to help you care for Pamela, you know nothing of babies. Your Mother would be as much use as an ashtray on a motorcycle, Nanny Ludwig is dead as is your Father, I am unable to care for myself properly never mind a young one. When we are done visiting with our beautiful girl, it is time for me to tell you of my work, of the reasons I left the company and also why we have never wanted for money."

Eric took a sharp breath, why on earth would his ability to care for his daughter bring on this need to speak of things that his Grandfather had never spoken of before? An hour passed before Dr. Allan came back into the room to put Pamela back in her fishbowl, Eric had enjoyed the closeness to his little girl and hoped that in her tiny baby brain, she recognised him as her flesh and blood and would be comforted by his presence. It was hard for him to tear himself away from his Pam, but the prospect of hearing how Johan's work was somehow connected to Eric being a single Father was intriguing. They drove back to Ashwood Court and after helping his Grandpa get seated at the kitchen table and offering him refreshments; Eric was keen to find out what Johan had to tell him.

"Mein junge, do you remember what I told you about the farmhouse when I was packed off to live here?"

"That the rose garden was a memorial to Grandma Adele and that we should always keep it alive."

"Yes, your Gran loved that garden."Johan sighed and took a sip of his tea. "I also told you that the attic held secrets that I would tell you about when the time came. Now is that time. When Adele and I emigrated here our future was full of hope, I had a well paid job at Compton Robotics and three weeks after buying the house we discovered we were expecting our first child. Everything was going so well, my work had been noticed by Thomas Compton and I was being given more complex projects, Adele was blooming ... she was so excited about being a mother. I wish she had lived to help guide Peter, my work, my obsession with it was probably what caused him to be so cold to his own flesh and blood."

"Grandpa, you never told me how Gran died. I know it was when Father was a baby but ..."

"A complication during childbirth, after delivering Peter, her womb collapsed. They tried all night to fix her but she lost so much blood, her body just gave up fighting, she died in the helicopter while being airlifted to a specialist unit in Shreveport."

"Oh ... that's awful but you had Nanny Ludwig right? She wasn't big on hugs but she kept me right."

"Yes I did but she couldn't be a mother to Peter, many men in my position would have searched for another woman, another wife ... but I couldn't bring myself to even attempt it – it seemed too much like trying to replace the irreplaceable. So I did what I did best – I pitched a very controversial idea to Thomas Compton for a new project and he accepted, we worked together trying to perfect my idea but over time I realised that Compton and I had very different ideas about the outcome of the project. My prototype for that project, along with all of my notes are in the attic. It's time for you to see what I've been hiding, go home, go up to the attic and call me tomorrow to tell me what you think."

"Okay but what is it?"

"I'll let you make up your own mind over what it is; right now you will go and look over my project. I'll hear from you tomorrow."

"Sure but ..."

"No 'buts' Eric, I will tell you more after you've seen everything."

"Alrighty Grandpa but if I find a nuclear arsenal up there I won't be happy!"

They both laughed; Johan at the thought of what Eric may assume when he found his work and Eric at the very real possibility that his Grandpa really _did_ have something very dangerous in the house he had been living in. Eric knew that Johan kept his work top secret, the advances in technology since the start of the 21st century had been phenomenal and as such, those who invented played their cards very close to their chests. Compton Robotics, despite being best known for MiPet, did a lot of work for armed forces around the world ... but what use would a weapon be in his new role with Pam?

Eric raced home; not that he was one for keeping to the speed limits on a normal day but he knowingly flouted them in his mission to find out what the hell Grandpa had left through that hatch in the upper hall ceiling. Parking the car next to the workshop, he flew through the back door and upstairs, grabbing the pole with the hook on the end and pulling the hatch open. Once the ladders were steady, he climbed them as fast as he dared and poked his head through the square hole. All he could see was dusty boxes, a couple of large trunks – also at least an inch deep in dust, the attic was just full of stuff, how was he supposed to work out what it was Grandpa was talking about?

_Okay, systematic process of elimination. He said that the prototype and his notes were up here, so anything that doesn't look like a book, binder, thumb drive or invention can get put to one side._

The first few boxes were full of ornaments, framed pictures and other mementoes, then Eric came across a large container full of box files, he put that to one side and carried on through the collection of belongings that filled the space. After 3 hours of digging Eric had found five boxes that might be full of Johan's work and only had the two trunks left to look through. One was old and battered from many years of being moved from place to place and Eric wondered if this trunk was used when his Grandparents came to the USA, upon opening it he discovered it was full of women's clothes – therefore useless. The second trunk was partially covered with a dustsheet, when it was removed Eric could see something printed just above the centre latch.

_s00k-E? Sounds like an invention if ever I heard one! _When Eric lifted the lid he thought it was full of more clothes but then he saw a blonde wig. _Oh no, please tell me he doesn't have a MiPet. That would just be too gross._

Eric grabbed onto the wig and pulled, praying it was just a wig and not attached to anything. His prayers were not answered as the resistance he met told him that something fairly heavy was attached to the blonde curls. He put both hands in the trunk and wiggled them underneath, lifting out the pile of clothes and wig and setting it down on the dusty floor of the attic. It had arms, legs, joints exactly where they should be on a human ... or a MiPet. Taking a deep breath, Eric straightened out the limbs and moved the hair away from the robot's face. He was surprised to find that the robot was dressed fairly conservatively in an old-fashioned sundress, the female face was pretty but not stunning, and he could see that the body underneath the sundress was not as grossly exaggerated as the MiPet's usually were. This robot looked ... like a normal girl, not the overly large breasted and skinny waisted sex toys that Compton Robotics were known for.

_This isn't every man's supposed fantasy ... this is just a regular woman. Grandpa said it was a prototype; he left Compton Robotics when I was 7 and the MiPet didn't get released until I was 15. It's possible that this is actually a prototype for a MiPet, which would mean that since it was Grandpa's idea, he could sue them for billions of dollars but ... why doesn't he? What am I missing here?_

Closing the lid on the trunk, Eric looked at the print again, s00k-E ... was that the project title? Was it the model number of the robot? He sat the robot on the trunk and went to the boxes he'd put aside. The box files were full of notes on the mechanics, circuits of the robot – that part was complete so unless there was a hardware issue, he could skip those. He decided the best place to start might be with the thumb drives, taking one last look at the robot; Eric went downstairs to fire up his computer. He thought about the styling of the robot, if it were a real girl, he would possibly be attracted to her. The blonde hair, the defined cheekbones, full pink lips, slender neck and from what he saw of the trunk of the machine 'she' had above average breast size, an hourglass figure with rounded hips.

He thought about the one and only time he'd seen a MiPet up close, his friend from college had a party – guys only, Eric had thought that they'd perhaps hired a stripper but when he got there he found that four of them had purchased a MiPet, it was ... hideous, for lack of a better description. The face was designed to look heavily made up, dark red lips, false eyelashes, the body was practically deformed with overly large breasts and what had to be a 20" waist flowing into 36" hips, it was basically a life-sized Barbie on a porn overdose but considering the function of the machine and the rate of sales – it obviously pushed a lot of guys buttons, just not Eric's. He sat and watched the 2030 remake of 'The Matrix' and drank beer with Chow while the others took turns with the bot.

The first half-dozen thumb drives were full of schematics drawn up on what looked to be the old CAD system, pretty much a digital record of the contents of the box files. Some others were full of video diaries, Eric got a pad and pen and made notes of the dates so he could try to find the first entry, it took him a couple of hours but he got there in the end. Just as he was about to click on the first video diary entry his stomach growled.

_9pm? Fuck! If I'm gonna even try to understand this stuff I'd better get some food in me!_

He put together a quick sandwich, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat back down at the computer, pressing play on the video file as he took the first bite.

"_**This is entry one in the video diary of Johan Northman, over the course of this project I will be making daily entries to record my progress on my Series 00 kinderbetreuung - Ehefrau AKA s00k-E or Sookie to give the machine a more 'human' moniker."**_

Eric's German was sketchy at best but that's what internet translators were for, he vaguely recognised 'ehefrau' he knew it was something to do with women and the 'kinderbetreuung' was something to do with children ... children ... women ... robot. Child Care – Wife robot.

_Holy shit! Grandpa tried to make himself a new, artificial wife!_

That was the moment Eric realised what Grandpa had hidden in the attic _was _dangerous, making a sex-bot was a fairly simple process, but making a _wife_ would be complicated, costly and a lot harder to sell no matter how sophisticated a machine it was. The thought that after Adele's passing, that his Grandpa had gone to the extreme of creating a robot wife rather than sully her memories with another woman shocked him. Had he done it for himself or for Peter? If his plan was to create a 'Mother' for Peter, it failed miserably, in fact in his endeavours to give Peter the Mother that he lost – Johan alienated his own son, turning him into a cold man with little to no affection for his own child.

Eric watched the diary, his Grandpa as a young man explaining the different circuits, the materials used to make the skin and hair seem more realistic. He stayed up until 4am watching entry after entry until his eyes could no longer stay open. He fell asleep at his desk with his face in the empty plate his sandwich had been on.

Ashwood Court Care Home, Ruston, Wednesday 5th April

"Grandpa." Eric hissed down the phone. "Do you know what you've created?"

"I do Eric, I knew all along what I wanted to create but Compton ... failed to see the benefits of my genius, he attempted to thwart me at every turn so he could turn my creation into a gutter level plaything!"

"Is that why you retired so young? He wouldn't let you finish what you started?"

"That's about the size if things, yes. The deal we made was that Compton Robotics applied for the patent for the technology and programming and in return I was paid off to the tune of $30 billion as long as I destroyed the prototype, I also signed a gagging order."

"But you ..."

"I know, I presented them with a heap of spares I had kept around the house so they could incinerate it. After all the work I put in, I couldn't bear to destroy her."

"Her? You're talking about a robot Grandpa but it sounds like you ... cared about it."

"Sookie was at the forefront of artificial intelligence, she was special because the AI was designed to nurture, as far as I know Compton Robotics have twisted it for their defence contracts and war machines but the point is ... Sookie had ... _has_ the ability to emulate love. It was a necessity if the device was to be used in child care, children need to feel loved."

"So they used the software for their war machines and the hardware for pleasure machines, making them tens of trillions of dollars all for the bargain basement price of thirty billion?"

"Yes, you _cannot _let anyone see Sookie, she's fairly realistic at first sight but any effort to communicate before she has learned human behaviour from yourself and Pamela will be the undoing of the whole idea. If anyone from Compton Robotics has the slightest hint that Sookie is active ... they won't just ask you nicely to hand her over and they won't hesitate to get their fat lawyers involved and they will endeavour to ... silence you at any cost."

"Got it. Fire her up, train her, keep her in the house, don't let visitors see her ... anything else?"

"You may have to do some ... reprogramming. I'm sure Compton attempted to reformat her just before I left. If she is able to take care of Pam's basic needs and entertain her ... well I could die a happy old man, if she can take care of _your _ basic needs as well as that ... then my life's work will be complete."

"Basic needs?"

"Food, shelter, warmth, companionship."

"Oh! Right ... I thought you meant ..."

"She has the capability for full sexual intercourse but that wasn't my reason for designing her. Now go and boot up the evidence of my genius junge!"

Northman Homestead, Bon Temps Thursday 6th April

After spending the rest of Wednesday searching, Eric finally managed to assemble a basic 'operation manual' for s00k-E, or Sookie, but he also wanted to go and see Pam and he also needed to get some work done. He should have gone to the hospital yesterday, but got caught up, and now he felt immensely guilty. He hid all of the paperwork in various places around the house, just in case, and got himself ready to see his girl. The work could wait a couple more days. The more he thought of Pam, the wider he smiled; all of a sudden that smile turned to a frown.

_How the hell am I supposed to bring her home when I don't have any baby stuff? I don't even know where to start ... except the internet ... yeah, the net will tell me everything I need for a baby. She'll need a nursery, bottles, toys ... wait - do really little babies play with toys? Holy shit, I know absolutely nothing!_

Once again he spent a good chunk of his time with Pam topless, it felt good, natural, to feel his baby girl against his skin. Dr. Allan gave him an update on Pam's progress and a list of recommended reading for new parents. Eric briefly wondered if the Doctor was a telepath but dismissed the ridiculous notion almost as soon as it presented itself. When he got home he walked through the house, deciding which room would be Pam's, checking to see if he should throw away some furniture to make more space. Although the house was clean, Eric was no slob, it seemed fairly overcrowded with objects and was probably very far away from child friendly.

He looked at the list Dr. Allan gave him and ordered every book on it from Amazon, with a sizable discount for their 75th Birthday. He also checked out a number of websites, printing the pages that he thought he might need so he could make a shopping list of sorts.

_Clothes, girls love clothes. How the hell am I gonna pick out clothes for a girl? I have no interest in fashion whatsoever ... wait what is she wearing now? Oh fuck! My Pam is naked! She doesn't have anything to wear!_

He wrote a note and taped it to his coffee maker reminding him to go to Wal-Mart on his way to the hospital the next day and pick up some of those little suits babies wore that had the feet attached. Now that his baby panic had subsided, slightly, he turned his attention to his would-be babysitter. In less than an hour he had the ops manual spread across the floor of his living room and the robot was sitting on his couch. He chewed a little on his bottom lip as he opened the control panel at the back of the robot's head and pressed the button to power up. It made no sound as a series of patterns flashed on the touch screen, the technology was fairly old but obviously still effective. A series of options appeared before Eric heard a strong, southern female voice.

"Please select on option."

He jumped from the sofa and landed in front of the robot – which was looking at him with clear sapphire eyes and smiling warmly. Sookie blinked and spoke again.

"Would you like to run a system diagnostic?"

"Uh ... yes."

Sookie started blinking rapidly. "Scanning for viruses – all clear." Standing up, bending, and stretching. "Mechanical function test – complete." The robot stood and walked around the house, checking every room until it found the bathroom and sat down on the toilet. "Semen repository – empty." Eric followed the machine until it sat back down on the sofa. "Internal lubricant levels low – warning." Eyes blinking again. "System diagnostic complete."

Eric went back to the control panel and looked at the touch screen, pressing the flashing square that said 'Okay' and going back to the ops manual to find out how to top up the internal lubricant levels and more importantly – what on earth they were.

"_Internal lubricants are used to aid the movement of s00k-E's body and are also excreted in small amounts into the oral and vaginal cavities to ensure comfort during physical activities." Eww! Okay where do I find spare oil for this chick? I don't need the arms seizing when she's holding Pam. Liquid lanolin derivative? Was that what was in the big bottle in the trunk with her?_

Eric retrieved the bottle from the attic and checked the ops manual to see where he poured the liquid. Once the optimum operating level had been achieved, he carefully screwed the cap back on and put the bottle somewhere safe. He flipped through the pages in front of him and set about the task of programming himself as Sookie's administrator so he could check that all the programmes his Grandpa put on were actually there and that no-one but him could go in to change things around again.

Monroe General Hospital, Infant ICU, Friday 7th April

"Hey Pammy. Look what Daddy brought you today. They're pink, do you like pink? I'm sorry I didn't think of it before, I'm new at all this but soon you'll be coming home with me and I'll take care of you. Don't worry I've got help, just in case the books don't tell me everything."

Dr. Allan watched as Eric talked to his daughter and smiled as he showed her the onesies he'd bought for her. She knew that Pam already had him wrapped around his finger – just like little girls should with their Daddies, she was also glad he had help, someone would have to step in to stop him spoiling that girl rotten.

"Mr. Northman?"

"Hi Dr. Allan! Look! I bought her clothes! I realised last night that ... well she's pretty much naked and I can't believe I've been such a tool that I didn't _think_ to dress my little Pam."

"I can see you're still learning Mr. Northman, don't worry the temperature in here doesn't really warrant the little ones needing clothes and sometimes they just get in the way of the wires. Now, would you like to sit with her for some skin to skin contact again?"

"Yes! Please ... I mean."

The Doctor laughed. "Have you tried putting your pinkie in her mouth?"

"Uh ... no. Should I?"

"It's a good way to test if her sucking reflex is working, try it and let us know if you feel her starting to suck on your finger, she may be ready to go on to bottle feeding."

Eric brushed his pinkie finger across Pam's tiny mouth, her lips parted and allowed his access but she didn't suckle. He was disappointed and the Doctor noticed.

"She's still got a way to go Mr. Northman, the nurses have been doing that with her every feeding time, I just thought you'd feel like you were helping if you did it too."

"Yes." Eric nodded. "Thank you for all your help."

Father and Daughter stayed that way for their usual hour or so, then it was time for Eric to go. It was getting harder and harder to leave his angel in the hospital, Eric did something he had never done before as he was driving back home – he prayed. He prayed to whoever was out there that his Pam would be home with him soon. Instead of going into the farmhouse, Eric went straight to his work shed and slogged on his projects until he had to eat something. When he entered the house, the scent of something wonderful filled his nostrils; Eric closed his eyes and breathed deeply as he walked through the back door into the kitchen. When he opened them, he found Sookie standing by the kitchen table smiling.

"Good evening Eric how was your day?"

"Uh ..." Eric looked at the plates of food on the table and sat in his usual chair, wondering how on earth he was going to eat all of it.

"I made several choices for your meal tonight, I do not know what style of cooking or foods are your favourite yet but I will learn this as time goes on."

"O ... kay. Have you been cooking all day Sookie?" Eric closed his eyes in bliss as the forkful of casserole melted in his mouth.

"Affirmative Eric. You neglected to inform me of which tasks required to be completed. A human needs to be fed. I supplied the means for you to nourish yourself."

"Umm ... thank you Sookie."

Her eyes blinked a couple of times. "You are very welcome Eric. Will you be working on my programming tonight?"

"I was hoping to, yes. There's a stainless steel case in the attic that has all of the programmes you're supposed to have on discs, I wanna have a look at them and cross-reference what you have installed."

"I will retrieve the case while you eat." She walked over, bent down and placed a soft kiss on Eric's forehead.

After trying a little of everything and finishing nothing, Eric tasked himself with finding enough Tupperware to store the leftovers. Sookie came in, placed the case on the table and started helping him look through the cupboards.

"What is it you require Eric?"

"I'm looking for Tupperware, y'know the plastic dishes with lids for storing leftovers."

"I catalogued the contents of the kitchen storage units. Plastic bowls with lids can be found in receptacles A, D and G."

"That's ... great but which ones are A, D and G?"

Sookie looked at the kitchen cabinets and flipped one of her fingernails back revealing a small laser. "Would you like me to mark which receptacles are which Eric?"

"Uh ... no, just telling me will be fine."

Sookie smiled and opened the cupboards for him, helping him pile the Tupperware up. "Would you like me to create adequate room for storage in your refrigerator?"

"Yes Sookie, that would be good thanks."

_Is this what having a wife is like? Working together on boring stuff and making it a team effort? It's nice ... I can see why Grandpa created her to be like she is._

They worked in silence, Eric scraping the plates into the dishes and Sookie putting the lids on and finding a place for them in the fridge. Sookie was smiling and Eric wondered if she was programmed to smile all the time or whether her AI was recognising this as a pleasurable activity. After all of the food was cleared away, they done the dishes together, which Eric also thought was nice. When everything was back in its assigned cupboard, Eric and the robot sat together at the table.

"Okay!" Eric rubbed his hands together and opened the case. "So I think the best way to do this would be if I read out the names of the programmes and you tell me if it's installed."

"I can scan the case contents and list any missing programmes, that would be more expedient."

"Oh? Well knock yourself out!"

Sookie blinked a few times. "Command not recognised, please repeat."

"Sorry. Please go ahead and scan the case contents Sookie."

Sookie smiled and flicked through the discs in the case as fast as an expert in filing. After seemingly cataloguing the contents, the robot sat blinking for a few minutes before looking at Eric.

"Cross reference complete. Titles from case which have not been installed are: Advanced Housekeeping, First-Aid, Movie Trivia, Toddler Entertainment and Financial Record Maintenance."

Eric searched through the case and fished out the necessary discs to install later; he piled them next to him on the table and huffed out a breath thinking about their next task.

"That's great Sookie. Now I need you to cross reference again and list the programmes you have installed which _aren't_ in the case."

Sookie nodded and started blinking again, this time the process took more than ten minutes and that made Eric very worried. He got up and made a coffee while the robot was doing its thing, sipping nervously at the hot liquid.

"Cross reference complete. Programmes installed which are not in case are: Dirty Talk, Pole Dancing, Sensual Massage, Advanced Oral techniques, Role Play, Advanced Lap Dancing and Submissive Behaviour."

_Yep, Compton definitely got hold of Sookie before Grandpa made the deal. It's pretty obvious that the programmes like First-Aid were uninstalled to make room for Lap Dancing. Although Lap Dancing would be good ... Fuck! Shut up Eric, it's a fucking robot! Besides, where Pam is concerned, First-Aid will come in very useful._

"Okay Sookie. Can you tell me if there's enough drive space left to install the five missing programmes from the case?"

"Negative Eric. Missing programmes require 70GB of drive space. I have 40GB of drive space remaining."

"Wow. So ... that means that there wasn't any need to remove _all_ of those programmes." Eric wondered what else Compton had planned to install to take up the remaining 40GB. "So, let's remove ... Submissive Behaviour and Pole Dancing."

_Not like I've got a pole round here anyway ... well not the pole she was programmed to dance around anyway._

Eric snickered to himself at his juvenile thinking while Sookie blinked again.

"Programmes uninstalled. Remaining drive space 60GB."

"Cool. Well, I won't be needing help with my financial records; I can do that on my own. So how much space do the other four need?"

"65GB Eric."

"Hmm ... okay you've got Advanced Lap Dancing installed, is that a different programme to Standard Lap Dancing." _Standard Lap Dancing wasn't mentioned in the 'not in the case' list so if it's on her drive it must be because Grandpa wanted it to be there ... eww._

"Affirmative Eric. Advanced Lap Dancing is an expansion of my Standard Lap Dancing programme."

"Okay, lets' uninstall Advanced Lap Dancing then."

Sookie blinked a few times. "Programme uninstalled. Is your computer enabled for wireless information transfer?"

"Uh ... yes, they all are these days. I'll just put these discs in and we'll get your programming finished."

He left Sookie blinking in the kitchen and went to his computer, when he looked at the screen his system had already detected the s00k-E hardware and had the menu up so he could put the missing programmes back where they were supposed to go. At some point he was going to have to go through that case and find out exactly what programmes Sookie had, the revelation that a lap dancing programme was there made him see his Grandpa in a new light or maybe it was something that Compton had negotiated? The only way for Eric to find out was to ask Grandpa himself. He checked the time, 10pm, not too late, Grandpa was a night owl anyway.

"Hello Eric. How are you getting on?"

"Hi Grandpa, it's going ... fine. Umm ... I wanted to ask you about some of Sookie's programmes. I uninstalled a few of the more ... MiPet-like additions that Compton had obviously put in. Did he have much to do with the standard programmes you had in the steel case?"

"No, those were all my ideas why?"

"Oh geez! Lap dancing Grandpa? What are you trying to do? Give me nightmares?"

Johan laughed long and hard as Eric pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "Back before I was born, in the 20th Century, there was a famous ... well I'm not sure what she was but she was married to a very famous rock star. Her name was Jerry Hall and she had a quote that went along the lines of 'A good woman should be a cook in the kitchen, a mother in the nursery and a whore in the bedroom'. I'm probably misquoting but it was something like that."

"I see. I just have one more question. Did you ever ... have sex with Sookie?"

"No, she's pristine, a virgin if you like. We never got round to testing the more physical aspects ... is it something that interests you Eric? She's the image of a beautiful woman and it must get lonely for you, it'll be even lonelier once Pam comes along ..."

"Not. Talking. About. This. With. You."

Johan laughed and they said their goodbyes. Eric ended the call and saw that Sookie was now standing next to him.

"Installations complete Eric. All programmes fully functional." Sookie bent down to kiss his forehead again, Eric thought her lips were delightfully soft.

"Why do you keep doing that? Kissing my forehead?"

Sookie blinked a couple of times. "Short, soft kisses are a gesture of affection often bestowed on a husband by his wife."

"Okaaaaay. So, I should let you know that I didn't _really_ activate you so you could be my wife. I have a baby girl, she's in hospital right now, but when she comes home I'll need help looking after her so I can work."

"Understood. I am capable of all aspects of infant care with the exception of breastfeeding."

"Uh ... yeah, it's kind of a given you wouldn't be able to do that."

Northman Homestead, Bon Temps, Monday 10th April

Eric's new routine was something he fell into without any problems. He would wake and Sookie would cook him breakfast while he showered. Once he'd eaten, he'd go to the hospital for a few hours then return to his work shed until dinnertime. The pieces he'd been commissioned to make were behind schedule, but he'd contacted the buyer and explained his change in circumstances. They were very understanding and had even suggested making the sculptures less complicated to make it easier for Eric to finish them on time.

_Thank fuck! My chances of getting any more work would have been knocked on their ass if I hadn't completed these on time._

Eric was still under pressure, despite the corrections to the design, and stomped into the kitchen to find his dinner waiting for him on the table and Sookie wearing a sweet smile next to his chair.

"Thank you Sookie."

The robot blinked as Eric took his seat and started shovelling food into his mouth. "You are tense Eric."

"Uh ... I'm under some pressure, yeah. How did you know?"

"Vocal strain recognition. Since activation I have been learning your normal vocal range so I can best recognise moods and react appropriately."

"Huh! Damn you're special! I know I was told and I've read what you're capable of but ... damn!"

Sookie looked at him blankly. "Would you like me to initiate a shoulder massage to aid with your tension?"

"Umm ... actually, yeah that would be good. After dinner though huh?"

"Command understood."

Eric finished his dinner, still amazed that a robot could cook better than any restaurant he'd ever been in, then they had their nightly dishwashing ritual. Most nights were the same, dinner, dishes, sometimes if Eric had the energy he'd go back to the work shed for a while, other times they would watch a movie or a TV show. After that, Sookie would open a flap on her wrist and connect herself to his computer to recharge and Eric would go to bed. Eric sat back to front on one of the dining chairs; a little worried due to the fact that he wasn't sure if a robot would know how much pressure to exert ... what if Sookie crushed his collarbone? Another concern is that he hadn't been touched by a woman in months, from the little experience he'd had with Sookie, she felt as real as any woman would and his body's reactions might border on the embarrassing.

"You are required to remove your clothing for a professional massage Eric."

"Uh ... yeah ... sure." _Fuck!_ "There ya go."

Eric turned around again and prepared for Sookie's hands to begin working the kinks out of his neck, what he wasn't prepared for was the feeling of being ... licked?

"S ... Sookie, what are you doing? Are you _licking_ me?"

"The liquid lanolin derivative used to prevent mechanical seizure is an ideal lubricant for massage."

"Do you have to lick me?"

"I apologise Eric. Would you prefer I excreted lubricant from my vag ..."

"NO! No ... perhaps if I told you where the bottle of lubricant is you would be better pouring some into your hands?"

"Affirmative. Please identify location of lubricant."

"It's in the cupboard under the sink in my bathroom."

Sookie blinked rapidly. "Soap is also an ideal lubricant for massage. Would you like for me to draw a bath and massage you there?"

_If she was in the bath with me she'd be naked ... stop that thought man. Geez I need to get laid!_

"That won't be necessary Sookie, here is just fine."

"I am fully submersible."

"Yeah ... yeah, I read that but no bath, just a shoulder massage."

Monroe General Hospital, Infant ICU, Tuesday 18th April

"Dr. Allan! Dr. Allan! She's doing it! She's suckling!"

"Well isn't that something? One of the nurses tried her this morning and she had no reaction, you just sit there Mr. Northman and I'll get some milk."

The Doctor came back less than a minute later and Eric swapped his pinkie with the teat from the bottle. Pam locked her lips around it and drank greedily for a just under a minute before falling fast asleep.

"Now she'll start to gain some real weight. I reckon when she gets up to six pounds you'll be able to take her home."

"But that's over a pound to gain ... how long do you think it will take?"

"With a baby it doesn't take long, another week at the most if her feeding increases. We'll check her weight every day, don't you worry Mr. Northman, you'll be the first to know when she's ready."

Eric was excited to call his Grandpa and tell him of Pam's progress, before Pam came into their lives he only called Johan a couple of times a week but now he updated Grandpa every day after finishing at the hospital.

"Hey Eric, how's our little girl today?"

"She suckled Grandpa! I gave her her first bottle feed today!"

"Well that's a real improvement junge! I'm proud of the way you are with Pam; I know you'll be a good Father to her."

"I want to be a good Father, Grandpa. I know I have Sookie to help me but I don't want to leave all of the childcare to her."

"Her?" Johan chuckled. "I guess that answers my question about how you're getting on with Sookie."

"What do you mean?"

"If you still saw her as a robot, you would say 'it'. It's alright, I had the same problem. She's very ... easy company. It's impossible to think of her as a machine if you spend a lot of time with her."

"Yeah, she's good to be around. I don't have to leave a list of chores for her now, she just does everything and she's becoming more adept at casual conversation, I think she's picked that up from the movies and TV we watch."

"You watch TV together?"

"Uh ... yeah. Well at first I would watch TV and she'd just kinda be there but now she watches with me and comments on what she sees."

"Amazing. How is she at emulating emotion? Do you feel loved at all?"

"Actually, I do a little. I hadn't realised it until you mentioned it. Apart from the sex, it's like having an honest to god wife."

"The sex is bad? That _can't_ be right."

"No I haven't ... gone there at all."

"Are you gay?"

"WHAT? No! I'm just ... she's a _robot_ Grandpa! I know I need to get laid, and as soon as I finish the work I have I'll head to Merlotte's and hit up Arlene or Holly."

"You'd prefer some skank who drops her panties for anyone to a decent girl who takes care of you and, for all intents and purposes, loves you?"

"I ... uh ... look Grandpa, I hate to say this but this conversation has officially become too uncomfortable for me to take part in. I'll call you tomorrow okay?"

"Fine." Johan sighed. "Be stubborn. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

_Shit! Fuck! BADGERS! Where the fuck did the badgers come from? Get it together Eric! Grandpa talked about Sookie like she's actually my wife and that chasing tail at the local redneck bar is like cheating – AND YOU FELT LIKE IT WOULD BE!_

Eric was worried that he was heading for some kind of psychotic break; was he crazy for feeling that taking Arlene or Holly to bed would be cheating on Sookie? Or was it a natural progression of the amount of time he was spending in the robot's company? Maybe he should take a detour by Merlotte's on the way home, the back of his car had proven big enough in the past, maybe he was forming an attachment to Sookie because _the machine_ was the only feminine influence within his reach at that point in time. But that wasn't true, he was in contact with many women at the hospital, he wasn't isolated from the fairer sex at all – it was just that Sookie was so good to him, he was denying any attraction to the robot simply for the fact she was a robot.

_What the fuck man? It's what the machine was made for, caring, cooking, cleaning and copulation. When we talk it's like I forget Sookie is a robot, those little kisses on my forehead feel like the kisses a real woman would give. Millions of guys around the country are fucking those ridiculous MiPet's with no attachment and boasting about it but I can't handle getting physical with a robot so human-like I have to remind myself that she runs on electricity when we say goodnight. Fuck!_

Eric drove home and threw himself into his work, completing his projects a few days before schedule in his attempt to drive away his feelings for Sookie. Even when he was done, he sat in the work shed until long past dinnertime, unable to face the machine he had developed affection for. It was 9pm before his stomach told him he had to go into the house. Steeling himself, he strode towards the back door, opening it wide before entering the kitchen.

"You are later than usual Eric. I kept your dinner warm for you."

"I'm ... sorry Sookie. I had a lot of thinking to do. I finished my work though; I'll put them in the trailer tomorrow and drive them into Shreveport before I go to see Pam."

"How is our daughter today?" Eric was surprised that Sookie referred to Pam as 'our' instead of 'your', it made him soften towards her even more.

"She's great ... I fed her her first bottle. All she needs to do is gain some weight and I can bring her home."

"That is wonderful dear, I am anticipating her arrival greatly, I have made many preparations."

Eric was aware of how Sookie had been 'nesting'. The nursery was complete and Sookie had done all of the hard work, all Eric did was order furniture online and buy paint from Home Depot.

"Are you excited to be a family?"

"Yeah Sookie, I am."

Sookie smiled and put his food on the table at his chair. "Which movie would you like to watch tonight Eric?"

"I'm not sure if we'll watch anything Sookie, it's late and I have an early day tomorrow."

"Would you like a massage to relax you before your busy day?" Eric groaned at the thought of Sookie's hands on his body. "You must be enjoying your meal; it is unusual for you to make express your pleasure vocally while eating."

"It's ..." _Bite the fucking bullet man! _"The meal is great, it's always great, it's just I have some ... needs right now that I'm not sure about meeting."

"I have several unused programmes Eric. Would you like me list them so you can ascertain whether one of them would help meet your needs?"

"That won't be necessary Sookie. I haven't had sex in ..." _Geez, when was the last time I had sex?_ "A long time and I'm feeling a little tense because of it."

"Command understood."

Eric watched in confusion as Sookie walked out of the kitchen and he heard her going upstairs, he finished his meal and did the dishes alone while he listened to the bumping sounds from the upper floor.

_Maybe she's gone up there to give me some 'alone' time. Not that it would make a difference, every shower I've had in the last week has been chock full of 'alone' time and I still can't shake the feeling._

It was at that moment that Eric realised that when he stroked himself under the hot water every day – he was thinking of Sookie while he did it.

_I'll jerk off thinking about her but I won't fuck her. That's some screwed up shit. If she was a real woman she'd have left me by now._

Eric walked into the living room and sat on the sofa with his head in his hands. When he heard Sookie coming back downstairs he turned his head towards the door and fell off the sofa when he saw she was wearing a see-through red negligee with matching garters, panties and stockings.

"I am ready for you Eric."

He could only gasp as she strode towards him, the body that had been previously hidden by the sundress was better than his imagination had supplied his fantasies with. Sookie's usually neat, pinned back hair was flowing freely over her shoulders and her normally smiling mouth was shaped into a slight pout.

"Geez ... uh ... Sookie, the thing is ... I don't know if I'm ready for you."

Sookie blinked three times and moved her gaze to Eric's crotch, which he quickly tried to cover up.

"You are aroused Eric, I can take care of that for you." Sookie knelt on the floor between Eric's knees and gently moved his hands away from the bulge in his jeans, keeping her eyes on his the whole time. "I can take care of everything Lover."

_Jesus Fuck! How can she be so sexy? Lover? Fuck! Great! Now I'm paranoid about disappointing a robot by blowing my wad too soon!_

Sookie unfastened Eric's jeans and ran her hands up and across his chest underneath his shirt before lifting his body like it weighed nothing and removing the top for him. She pushed him gently to make him lay back down and turned around on the floor to work on taking off his boots and socks. Watching Sookie's rear end wiggle as she removed his footwear made Eric thankful that she'd already loosened his pants or he'd be in a lot of pain right now. Sookie turned back to face him and smiled as she helped him out of his jeans and boxers.

As Sookie bent down to kiss him, he marvelled at how 'real' she was, her lips felt amazing and when her tongue touched against his, it was warm and wet. Eric thought she tasted like she'd just been eating fries, a little oily and salty but that was infinitely better than garlic or whiskey and man could she kiss. Eric's arms went around her and he stroked the soft skin through the chiffon, Sookie let out a soft moan and shifted to straddle Eric's legs, pressing her scantily covered centre against his erection.

_She's so fucking sexy and soft._

Their hands moved to explore one another's bodies, pinching, pulling, stroking, licking. Eric removed Sookie's lingerie to gain access to her naked form. Her 'skin' was a little cooler than a human woman but the texture was prefect against his fingers. When he got to her slit, it was wet but not as warm as he was used to but the noises Sookie was making distracted him from that. Eric briefly wondered if she could actually feel when he rubbed his fingers against her and was reacting to it but when Sookie lowered herself onto him, he forgot all about it. She felt so good around him and all Eric could do was hold on and let himself drift away on the pleasure Sookie was giving him. Eric's arms tightened around Sookie and his pants turned to grunts.

"Are you close Lover?"

"God yes! Fuck! Sookie you feel so good!"

Her eyelids fluttered and she let out a long, sexy moan and Eric felt her contract around him, setting off his orgasm, milking him for every drop he produced as he groaned his completion into her shoulder. Eric clung to her tightly until his breathing regulated, his body stopped shaking and the feeling came back to his legs. He flopped back onto the floor with one arm over his eyes and Sookie lay down to put her head on his chest.

"Did you enjoy that Eric?"

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sookie, that was the best sex I've ever had!"

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah ... yeah. Sleep sounds good."

"You should go to bed; I will clean up a little and join you momentarily."

"Y ... you're coming to bed with me? Don't you need to recharge?"

"Yes, however, I only require 3 hours to regain a full charge. I will lie with you in bed and cuddle until you fall asleep."

Eric stood and gathered his discarded clothing. "Is that part of your programming too?"

"It is part of my AI development; I am learning how tactile you like me to be. You like to be touched and held, the subtle changes in the tension of your facial muscles tell me what evokes a positive or negative emotion from you."

Eric nodded and padded through to his bedroom, slipping on a pair of sleep pants before crawling into bed. Five minutes later Sookie joined him and curled up in front of him so he was spooning her; Eric thought it odd that he couldn't feel her breathe or the soft bump, bump of a heartbeat against his hand as he rested it on her ribs.

Northman Homestead, Bon Temps, Thursday 27th April

Sookie was waiting on the porch as Eric pulled up in his new four door car with a baby seat in the back. The robot had spent a lot of time preparing for this day, the day Pam came home. Eric had been much more relaxed since they consummated their pairing and every day Sookie learned more about the little things that Eric liked and disliked, storing everything for use in their further interactions. Eric carefully lifted Pam's car seat out and closed the door with his foot, grinning widely at Sookie as he strode towards her.

"I know this is a big day Sookie, but you know you should stay inside the house."

Sookie turned around and looked at the front door. "I apologise Eric, I was not aware I had crossed the threshold. We should check for bugs in my system."

"Maybe it's the excitement?"

Sookie looked blankly at Eric and blinked a few times before going into the house. "I have set up a crib in your bedroom and one in the living room. Do you know when her next feed is due?"

"Three hours from now. Would you like to hold her?"

"That would be beneficial in my quest to learn about Pam."

Eric put Pam's car seat down on the floor and gently lifted the baby girl out, holding her to his shoulder and swaying a little before handing her to Sookie. He watched as Sookie emulated his action and swayed with Pam against her, Pam nuzzled into Sookie's cardigan and let out a small contented sigh. It was the most natural thing in the world for Eric to put his arms around both his girls and bask in the long awaited glow of them being a family.

Ashwood Court Care Home, Ruston, Saturday 6th May

Johan practically bounced in his chair as he waited for Eric and Pam to arrive. One of the female wardens had been ecstatic when he mentioned having a Great Granddaughter and volunteered to go shopping for clothes as her family was all boys. She had left the honour of wrapping the very pink, very cute outfits to Johan, as he folded the paper around the gifts he tried to remember how long it had been since he had been this excited. Eric rapped on the door and Johan leapt up, well stumbled quickly, and opened up to gaze upon his little Pam.

"Ah! Here is my kleine Prinzessin! She's is so much bigger now!"

"Yeah, she's up to eight pounds three ounces now. Eating more all the time!"

"And how is Sookie with her?"

"She's an angel! I don't have much work on right now but it's so much easier with two of us, we're having such a blast spending time together as a family!"

"Well, is that so?"

Johan gave Eric a pointed look, then went back to the serious business of cuddling with Pam while Eric opened the gifts Johan had bought for her. Pam was having an 'awake' moment and seemed to be taking in every line on Johan's face as she reached her hand up and brushed her fingers over any part of Johan she could.

"Have you managed to keep Sookie out of sight?"

"There was an incident the day I brought Pam home; Sookie was on the porch waiting for us. We scanned for bugs but nothing came up, Sookie said she hadn't realised she'd gone outside the house."

"That is ... odd."

"Very. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was excited and that's why she didn't notice."

"That's just ... impossible!"

"I know but let's face it, what are the chances of someone seeing her so far back from the main road? It was an isolated incident; Sookie will be more careful next time. Besides, didn't you read the papers this morning?"

"Pfft ... you know I don't bother with those things, since I can remember they've been full of what celebrity is dating the other. Why what has happened?"

"Thomas Compton died two days ago, he was 83. His large intestine ruptured during a routine colonic irrigation."

Johan paled and spoke without thinking. "He had sole access to the work I left behind!"

"Are you kidding me? He had copies of _everything_?"

"Yes, it was part of the deal. Who will take over from him?"

"His Grandson, Bill, is taking over research and development of special projects."

"That miserable dumbkopf? He was always useless! This ... this is bad Eric!"

"Look, if he's as stupid as you say he won't know what he's come across even if he does find your work but if he does then we'll deal okay?"

"Yes ... yes, you're right ... I hope."

Northman Homestead, Bon Temps, Thursday 11th May

Eric was working in his recently declared 'female-free zone' on a project for the Infant ICU where Pam had been, he wanted to make a statue of Dr. Allan holding and rocking a baby. He was disturbed by his phone buzzing with a text message.

_Unknown number? I hope it's not spam again._

**ERIC. SOMEONE AT FRONT DOOR. NOT GOING AWAY. SOOKIE XX**

While Eric's first thought was 'how did Sookie get a cell to send a text?' it was soon dwarfed by 'who the hell is at my door?' He left the work shed and spotted an unfamiliar car parked next to his, walking around the house, Eric leaned on the visitors car and cleared his throat. The man who stood on Eric's porch turned around, he was dark haired, perhaps six inches shorter and ten years older than Eric with strange sideburns and a solemn expression.

"Can I help you Mr ..."

The stranger smiled and strode towards Eric with a hand outstretched. "Compton, William Compton. I was looking for a Johan Northman, do you know if he still lives here?"

"No he doesn't live here anymore. Was there anything else?"

"Not really, I just needed to see him and talk to him. Did you know him? Is there any way you could tell me where he is?"

"I do know him, I'm his Grandson, Eric Northman but I wouldn't want to tell you where he is until I speak to him and see if he's up to visitors."

"Oh ... I understand. Is he ... unwell?"

"He's got a few things wrong but he's still got his wits about him. Can I ask what it was you wanted to talk to him about?"

"He used to work for my Grandfather's company, Compton Robotics. I came across a project he was involved in and wanted to know if he remembered it."

_Fuck! Typical, you wish for a day to never come and it shows up quicker than you could imagine!_

"Hmm ... well I'll tell him you stopped by the next time I call him. Do you want to leave your number so I can pass it on?"

"That would be great! Just let me ..." William dipped his hands in the multitude of pockets his sports jacket provided him with and pulled out a business card. "Here we go! From what I could understand, the project was very ... unique. I really would appreciate his call."

"I'll do that. Y'all have a nice day now ya hear."

"Uh ... yes, I'll try Mr. Northman. Bye."

They shook hands again and William Compton drove away in his brand new car. Eric watched him until he turned off the driveway, then went into the house to find Sookie. He called her name a couple of times before she appeared from the hallway that led to Eric and Pam's rooms with Pam in her arms.

"I did not know what else to do Eric, so I contacted you the only way I could without leaving the house and exposing my presence to the visitor."

"You did the right thing Sookie. How did you manage to send a text to me without a phone?"

"I connected to your network and sent the information through your phone line."

"Huh! Amazing!" Eric smiled; it seemed that every day he was becoming more aware of Sookie's capabilities. "The visitor was William Compton of Compton Robotics. He found Grandpa's records of the work he did with you."

"That is unfortunate, it could jeopardise my role as carer for you and Pam."

"Don't worry Sookie. I'll try to take care of it as best I can."

"I know you will Eric."

Eric took Pam so he could change her and give her the afternoon feed. Sookie always pointed out that she was there, so he didn't have to do it but he liked to. He wanted to spend as much of his time with Pam as he could and even though Sookie was an excellent 'Mother' for Pam, he didn't want to leave all of the work to her, even if she was a robot. While Pam drank her bottle, Sookie cleaned the kitchen and tidied the living room, giving Eric a peck on the lips every time she passed him.

_Now I see why having a robot wife like Sookie wouldn't be popular – she'd shame most wives these days. Women would basically be redundant, except for breeding, if guys could have this treatment at home all the time. Although Grandpa's intentions were honourable, Sookie is a threat to the nuclear family ideal._

Eric put Pam down for a nap and decided to call Johan and tell him about William Compton's appearance at the farmhouse.

"Hello junge! How goes it?"

"Not good Grandpa. William Compton stopped by today, he found out about a project you were working on and is _very_ interested in it. He left me his number to pass on to you so he might be able to ask you some questions about it."

"Oh ... yes, I can see how 'not good' that really is. I worked on a number of projects, perhaps it's something else? Let me have his number and I'll give him a call, at the very least I may be able to throw him off your scent."

Reluctantly, Eric gave the details on the card to Johan, he had the awful feeling that any information William Compton got would only spur his interest more.

Ashwood Court Care Home, Ruston, Monday 15th May

"Mr. Northman, thank you so much for seeing me."

"That's okay Mr. Compton; I'm intrigued as to which of my projects that has piqued your interest so much that you would seek me out."

William's expression darkened and he regarded Johan through narrowed eyes. "Come now Johan, I can call you Johan can't I?" Johan nodded slightly. "You and I both know which project I'm looking into."

"If you're talking about what I think you're talking about – I need to remind you I signed a gagging order when I was allowed to retire."

"Mmm ... yeah, speaking of that. $30 billion? That's some retirement package isn't it?"

"It was honestly earned. The R&D Thomas Compton bought for that price from me had made him 100 times more than that over the years."

"I know that the project you worked on spawned the creation of MiPet in our domestic line and the infiltrator series in our defence contracts. I know it was a combination of both but so much more. I want to know everything Johan. What _were_ you making?"

"It wasn't a weapon and it wasn't a sex toy and it most definitely wasn't a combination of those two things. Look ... Mr. Compton ..."

"Call me Bill, please."

"Bill, I really don't know what you want me to tell you. Your Grandfather was very clear that I was to speak to no-one, ever, not even him about my last project at Compton Robotics."

Bill snarled and pinned Johan to the couch, digging his fingers into the old man's weak shoulders. Johan gasped for breath and attempted to stop the tremble of fear running through his aged body.

"Johan, I know you were making a wife! A lot of guys might think that to be a sad and pointless project but not me. I want one, I want a perfect wife for my perfect life, I have no time to waste on dating the vapid socialites out there and I have no time for gold-diggers. You will make me a wife."

"I ... I can't. My hands ... they shake too much, too many years of working with machines."

"Ah! You think my Granddaddy didn't know you tried to dupe him? The parts you gave him to be destroyed didn't make up a full robot, so either you kept some very important parts, breaking your agreement _or_ you gave Granddaddy a shit load of spares once again breaking the agreement. I'm hoping it's the latter and that you've got most of a sweet little lady already stashed away somewhere."

"Don't be ridiculous! Why would I do such a thing?"

"You weren't the only one making video diaries Johan. Granddaddy made a few too, he mentioned a few times that you had developed feelings for your creation – and _that _is why you wouldn't destroy it." Bill twisted his hands around Johan's biceps, making the old man cry out in pain. "You're going to tell me where the prototype is. Is it in that dilapidated shack where your Grandson lives?"

The fear shone in Johan's eyes and confirmed everything Bill Compton wanted to know. Bill smirked, knowing he had won and that soon he would have a perky robot woman running around after him at his beck and call – he just had to get past the Grandson. What better way to get Eric Northman out of the house long enough to conduct a search than his Grandpa's funeral? Bill released Johan and left, ensuring an orderly checked on Johan to confirm the old man was still alive when he left. Flipping open his phone he dialled a special number that his Granddaddy had left him for occasions like this.

"Chow? I need your expertise with a Johan Northman at Ashwood Court Care Home in Ruston."

"He works there?"

"No, he's a resident."

Chow sighed. "Look Bill, I know your Granddaddy left you the business but you're calling me too often. First there was the girl who refused to date you in high school, then there was the guy who took your first girlfriend's virginity before you could ... now an old man? Have you lost your mind?"

"Chow do you like being paid and not going to jail?"

"Oh that's a good one!" Chow laughed. "You seem to be forgetting I have just as much dirt on you Billy boy, I'll do this last job and you lose my number got it? Or else those pictures of what you did to Felicia go viral."

"I understand." Bill ground his teeth together in distaste at having his 'cleaner' abandon him. "Just get rid of the old man – he's a security risk to the company."

"Whatever. I'll get the job done, don't you worry your pretty little trust-fund addled head about it."

Apartment 7F, Harris Memorial Building, Shreveport, Tuesday 16th May

Chow hung up on the call he placed to his 'finder', Rasul could find anything from vintage posters of Anna Paquin to ... uniforms for various institutions around the country. He found it odd that only a couple of months ago one of his few female clients paid him to make Peter Northman look like he'd had a heart attack and now Bill Compton wanted him to take out the father. Were Stella and Bill having a thing and working together to eliminate the blocks to the Northman money? If that was truly what was happening, then Chow expected a call from either Stella or Bill to take out the Grandson, Eric. Despite telling Bill not to call him after this last job, Chow knew Compton was arrogant enough to ignore it and stupid enough to push him into playing his ace.

Walking through to his bedroom he looked at Felicia curled up under the smooth cotton sheets, she truly was a beauty. Exotic caramel skin, long black hair and almond shaped eyes, Chow was very rarely shocked but when he witnessed Compton's treatment of Felicia he was dumbfounded. He had found her, hiding, in a bathroom at a 'party' Compton was throwing around five years ago, Chow knew he was being invited to an orgy but many of the guests – particularly the women, didn't. Felicia's face was swollen and mottled down the left side and both her wrists were broken, she had been injured trying to get away from Bill when he told her to 'service' his friends; he was disgusted that the elite Daddy's boy's were so used to robots they didn't know how to treat a real woman. It was a sad indictment on modern society.

Chow shook his head; those idiots didn't know what they were missing. Let them have their robots, leave the real women for the real men; he kissed Felicia gently and left to meet with Rasul to pick up his uniform for Ashwood Court Care Home. A job is a job, after all.

Northman Homestead, Bon Temps, Tuesday 16th May

Eric rolled off of Sookie and flopped onto the bed next to her; every time was better than the last, the robot had memorised every inch of his flesh and all of the reactions she got when she touched, stroked and licked different places. After the second time they'd had sex, Eric had asked more questions about Sookie's abilities to sense enjoyment, the artificial clitoris that she had been provided with actually a clever piece of technology. It was touch sensitive and when a certain amount of pressure and friction was reached – Sookie's orgasm sequence was initiated. It pleased Eric greatly that, despite her not having a true orgasm in the human sense, he could still do all of the things to Sookie that he would do with a real woman and get a reaction from her. It was a testament to Johan's genius that the robot he created was designed for a man who gained pleasure from giving as well as receiving; Eric doubted that the MiPet's were supplied with such a feature.

He was brought out of his pondering by his phone ringing. "Hey Grandpa!"

"Eric! Bill Compton came to visit me yesterday."

He sat bolt upright in bed and Sookie regarded him with interest. "What? Why would you tell him where you were?"

"I had to know how much he knew and, Eric, I'm afraid he knows everything. He knows I didn't really destroy Sookie and he wants her for his own. You will need to be very careful."

"Well he's not gonna get her! She's my wife Grandpa! She's Pam's Mom and I won't let him take her away! I'm calling Herveaux security right now, I want the works on this place – no fucker is getting in here to take away my Sookie!"

Eric heard a voice in the background and his Grandpa answering a question. "It's time for my meds Eric; I will speak to you later. Keep well Junge."

"I will Grandpa. See you later."

Eric scrolled through his contacts but before he could call Alcide to reinforce his security system, Sookie laid a hand on his arm.

"Eric, I am designed to be able to lift and exert pressure up to three times my own weight. If an intruder gains access to the property, it will be relatively easy for me to apprehend and subdue him or her. I will protect our family, Eric, be assured."

"I know you will Sookie, I know. I just don't want to be reliant on your superior strength for our safety, we need a back-up and Alcide can install a monitored system. Right now it's just a standard security system where a bell rings if anyone walks through the lasers and it has to be activated for that to happen – which it never is because you're always here and would set it off when you do your chores and play with Pam. The security team that would come out from the panic button being pressed would be easily fooled into believing you're human."

Sookie nodded. "I understand. If I am here and an intruder enters the property, I must press the panic button to alert the security team."

"That's the idea anyway."

Eric spent the next half hour on the phone to Alcide while Sookie checked on Pam. The robot saw that Pam was stirring in her crib and would be ready for her next bottle soon. If it were at all possible, Sookie would feel contentment but she was a robot therefore incapable of feeling ... but she comprehended that Eric was a very good master and Sookie functioned at her highest level because of it. The robot's level of self-awareness made it that she understood that she would not endeavour to learn as much about a different master – and as such she would not function on as high a level. If Sookie was human, at this point she would be realising that she loved Eric.

Ashwood Court Care Home, Ruston, Thursday 18th May

"Time for your meds Mr. Northman."

"Ah! John, is it?" Johan smiled at his new orderly.

"Yep, John Smith – my parents had a wonderful sense of humour!" Chow chuckled along with the old man, being careful not to stretch the paper-thin silicon mask he had on to disguise himself.

'John' handed the little cup of pills to Johan with a glass of water. "John ... this little green pill – I don't usually get this, could you throw it in the trash for me?"

"Oh that's just a different brand of Oxidopamine, I know it's usually blue but the doctor's managed to get a good deal with a different supplier for it. Do you want to call the Doctor to have him confirm?"

"Oh no, I don't think that will be necessary."

Johan swallowed all of his pills and John smiled and waved as he left Johan's room. Johan settled down to read the headlines on the BBCWorld site. Within 30 minutes of taking his meds he felt very weary, which was odd but he'd had a lot on his mind recently and concluded that all of the worrying about Eric, Pam, Sookie and Bill Compton has eventually taken its toll. He laid down in bed for a nap and that was the last thing he ever did.

Northman Homestead, Bon Temps, Friday 19th May

Eric cried into Sookie's shoulder as Pam gurgled and chewed on her blanket in her crib. Unsure of how to react to Eric being so upset, Sookie gently patted his shoulder and shushed him, much the same way she would with Pam.

"I ... I never thought ... but I knew his time ... I can't believe he's dead Sookie!"

"Death is the unwanted constant in every human life, Eric, I am sorry for your loss my husband."

Eric dried his eyes on his t-shirt and looked at her. "It's your loss too Sookie, your creator is gone. I ... wish I could stay here while Alcide comes over but I have to go to Ashwood court to make arrangements. Just smile a lot, give short answers to any questions, you ... you'll be fine."

The robot nodded and followed Eric through to his room to help him, picking out his clothes as he showered. Ordinarily this was something Eric would do himself but Sookie garnered that he required extra assistance on this day. When Eric was clean and clothed he went back into the living room where Sookie was playing peek-a-boo with Pam.

"Thank for setting out some clothes for me Sookie, I'm real mixed up today and ... just ... thank you for everything."

"I'm your wife Eric, you don't have to thank me, it's my job to look after you."

"I know but it's still nice to be acknowledged for things that you do."

Sookie nodded and Eric said good bye to his wife and daughter and made his way to the care home to take care of the funeral arrangements for his Grandpa – Stella wouldn't lower herself to taking a personal interest and Eric was damned if he was letting a stranger make decisions about his Grandpa's farewell to the world. He spent all afternoon with the funeral directors and Johan's lawyer, it turns out that Eric was not only the executor but the main beneficiary of Johan's will. Stella was given a moderate monetary amount for 'services rendered in birthing his Grandson' but other than that she wasn't mentioned. Eric knew that his Grandpa hadn't liked his Mother but had no idea that the only reason he tolerated her was because she had Eric.

Johan had no real friends or extended family, Eric was saddened to learn that the only people that would attend his funeral would be himself, Stella and a couple of orderlies from the care home who had taken a liking to the old man. Going with the sentimental option, Eric arranged for his Grandpa to be buried next to Grandma Adele in the cemetery that bordered the Northman Homestead. Not only was it what his Grandpa would have wanted, but he wouldn't be far away from Sookie and Pam.

Compton Robotics Executive Suite, Shreveport, Monday 22nd May

Bill Compton perused the obituaries with interest. The fact that Johan Northman's funeral was to take place at Restful Home cemetery in Bon Temps would make things more risky, but he was sure that he'd be able to gain access to the Northman house and complete a thorough search for the s00k-E prototype in the time Eric would be at his Grandfather's graveside. From what he understood from speaking with employee's who knew Johan – he and Eric were very close and Johan's death would devastate the younger Northman. Two days, all he had to do was wait for two days then the perfect wife would be his to fuck and order around the house whenever he wanted. Bill always loved getting what he wanted.

After seeing the footage of the 'home-maker' robot, Bill was intrigued by the design of the machine's facial and bodily construction. Sure, the MiPet's were gorgeous and sexy, but there was something ... virginal and good about this robot's appearance. The wife of a successful businessman should never look like a slut – which was what Bill considered most of the women he'd courted to look like. With their short skirts and exposed cleavage, what else was he supposed to think of them? His Mother had been the epitome of class, always well dressed and well mannered – and she also knew her place! These young women with their independent thinking and scanty dresses were just not good enough for him ... but that robot would be perfect and if it wasn't? Then he could just reprogram her until she was.

Restful Home Cemetery, Bon Temps, Wednesday 25th May

Eric watched as his Grandfather's coffin was lowered into the ground, wiping away the odd stray tear every now and again. Stella was stoic next to him, she had openly expressed her bitterness at receiving so little of the Northman fortune and the only reason she had gone to the funeral was so that she would not be looked on unfavourably by her peers. Any thoughts he'd had after his Father's passing away about building bridges with his Mother were gone.

_At least I have Sookie and Pam._

The minister said his piece, Stella got back in her limo and went to lunch with her socialite friends and after some time for inner reflection, the orderlies, Brian and Paul, left. Brian and Paul had each taken a turn patting Eric on his shoulder and expressing their sympathies; they had worked at Ashwood Court as long as Johan had lived there and knew Eric was a good Grandson who genuinely cared for Johan.

Eric stayed by the gravesite as the staff from the cemetery started filling the hole with earth and taking away the chairs and other comforts that attempt to take mourners minds off the fact that a person they love is being buried in the cold, cold ground so they can decompose and never laugh or sing or eat their favourite meal ever again. Eric knelt in the patchy grass and wept for his Grandpa's loss.

Northman Homestead, Bon Temps, Wednesday 25th May

Bill pulled up outside the Northman house 20 minutes after the funeral was supposed to start, he figured he'd have an hour or so to check out the most likely places to hide a human sized robot and all of the R&D back-up. He figured it wasn't a big house, so an hour would give him plenty of time. He smashed one of the glass panels in the front door with his jacket covered elbow and reached in to unlock the door. Once inside, he immediately headed for the upper floor.

_If this Eric guy isn't aware of what his Granddaddy hid in this hovel, it's a safe bet everything is in the attic._

Bill opened the hatch of the attic and climbed the ladder, poking his head through the hole to find a few boxes and a couple of trunks. Immediately he spotted the one marked 's00k-E' and made a beeline for it, throwing it open and staggering back when he found it was empty. Bill spun around in a circle, thinking perhaps the robot was sitting somewhere under a dustsheet but there was nothing else to find. His anger got the better of him, how dare this red-neck Eric use his robot? He clenched his fists and made his way back to the hatch where he began to descend the ladder, when his head became level with the thick frame of the hatch, he felt someone grab the back of his head – then all he saw were stars.

Sookie caught his body before he could fall off the ladder and carried him downstairs. The robot laid him on the sofa, knowing that she had bumped his head enough to have caused him to become unconscious but not enough to have caused a serious injury. Once she was sure Bill wasn't going to roll off the sofa and Pam was safe in her crib, she went outside to pull the cables out from under the hood of Compton's car.

_Intruder, William Compton, intends to remove me from the company of Eric and Pam. That is not acceptable and I will not allow it._

Sookie went back inside to tend to Pam and wait for Compton to wake up from his little shock. Pam whimpered in her crib and as Sookie went into the kitchen to prepare a bottle, the whimper turned into an all out wail. Bill came round to the sound of the baby crying it's lungs out and took a few seconds to remember where he was and what he was supposed to be doing. He leapt off the couch and looked around desperately to find Sookie standing in the doorway, effectively blocking his exit from the house.

"What did you do to me?" It took Bill a while to place her familiar face but eventually he did. "You ... you're the robot! Did you see ... wait ... you! Did you attack me?"

"I saw an intruder enter the residence and proceed to search the property, I did what I had to as a home owner to protect my daughter."

"Y ... your daughter? But I know you! You're the robot! She can't be your daughter – you're a machine and I'll be taking you home with me!"

"You will not be going anywhere Mr. Compton, out of the window you will note that I have disabled your automobile. If you would please sit back down, I have a baby to feed."

Bill walked sideways to the window, keeping his eyes on the robot the entire time only looking away from her to see the hood of his car sitting awkwardly and cables spewing out from under it like the car had thrown up its contents. Contrary to what many people thought, Bill wasn't a stupid man, he was simply more adept at craftiness than logic. He quickly thought about how his Granddaddy's video diaries had talked about how protective the robot would be over any children in its care and took action.

Sookie had very little time to react as she saw Bill run for the cradle and push it over, spilling a frantic Pam onto the floor. Sookie ran to aid the baby and Bill took his chance, slipping past her and out of the front door. Even if he had no means to get anywhere, he thought, at least he was out of the house and it would be harder for the robot to attack him again in the wide open space of the yard. He thought about how long it would be before Eric got back home and that surely there would still be employees around after Johan's funeral to help him?

He ran towards the graveyard, towards the only place he knew there would be people, even if he did run into Eric, Bill was sure he could convince the cemetery employees to take his side and protect him. Just as Bill was coming to the edge of the trees on the property line, he looked back at the house to find Sookie was on the porch holding the baby and even from the great distance between them, he could have sworn she was glaring. Bill turned to look where he was running but smacked into something large and solid before his eyes could face fully forward. Two large hands circled his biceps and prevented him from falling, ass first, onto the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing here Mr. Compton?"

"Uh ... hey! Eric! How are you?"

"Don't play idiot Compton. Did you know that Sookie can send instant text messages to my phone by connecting wirelessly to my landline? She doesn't even need to take the time to type out a message ... just boom! There it is. Can you guess what message I just received?"

Bill grunted and kicked Eric in the shin, making him lose his grip and Bill once again made a run for it. Bill could see the fresh grave and sprinted towards it, hoping that the crew were still there. Eric was right behind him, taller, faster, stronger and it wasn't long before Bill was once again in Eric's grasp. Eric tackled Bill to the ground and straddled his lower thighs to prevent Bill's legs kicking around before pinning his elbows into the dirt.

"The staff here will see you Eric! What will they think when they find you attacking a respected businessman right after your Grandfather's funeral?"

"The staff took a break to leave me by myself for a while. I know you know about Sookie and I know you want her but she's mine and more importantly – she _wants _to be mine. Did you break into my house to try and steal her?"

"Urgh ... yes! Okay! I didn't know she'd been activated. I _stupidly_ thought Johan would have kept his mouth shut about it like he was supposed to!"

"Who else knows about her?"

"No-one. Since I took out your _Grandpa_ we're the only two who are aware of Sookie's existence."

"Where do you keep the information that you found out about her from?"

"Argh! It's ... It's in the trunk of my car ... dammit! I hired a warehouse not far from here, I was gonna take the robot and store everything there so I could work on its programming somewhere no-one would see or suspect."

"Well ... isn't that convenient ... for me."

"What do you mean Northman?" Bill laughed mockingly. "You think you've got the stones to put me down? Go get your robotic wife; it'll be able to do it."

Eric lost his concentration for a second after Bill's dig and Bill took advantage, squirming out from under him and grabbing one of the spades that the workers had left behind. Bill held the spade like a baseball bat behind his shoulder.

"Don't think I won't do it Northman. I could take your head clean off with this."

Despite Bill's tone, Eric wasn't a bit threatened. He might be an artist but Bill was a fool if he thought Eric got his physique from sitting around tinkering with metal and wires all his life. Eric feinted to his right, causing Bill to swing before he ducked to the left and pushed Bill from the side making him drop the spade, which Eric picked up and swung at Bill's face. In his haste, Eric had picked the spade up at an awkward angle and instead of the flat part of the spade hitting Bill and knocking him out – the edge of the instrument wedged into Bill's face at the bridge of his nose, death came instantly. Eric stood looking at the body of the man he just murdered, when he was distracted by the cracking of twigs. He turned to see Sookie standing, holding Pam, looking at Bill's corpse.

"It ... it was him or me Sookie. He was gonna kill me, I just ... got to him first."

Sookie scanned the area with her blue eyes and held Pam out to him. "Where are the staff?"

"Break! God! They'll be back in ... like ... 20 minutes! What're we gonna do Sookie."

"You will take Pam and I will take care of the body. I apologise for this, but the most logical place to dispose of him is in the fresh grave of your Grandfather."

"Uh ... yeah I guess it is but its fitting seeing as he was the one to order Grandpa's death. Can you do it in time?"

"I can work very quickly and will not tire as a human would."

"Okay ... I'll see you back at the house."

Sookie nodded and watched Eric walk away with Pam for a moment before emptying a large amount of dirt back out of Johan Northman's grave and dumping Bill Compton's body on top of the coffin. She had just completed replacing the earth she removed, making sure to pack some down before putting a loose layer on top to prevent the workers becoming suspicious at a 'fuller than they left it' grave. She spotted where the spade had been forced into the ground before they went for their break and put it back where Bill had found it before walking back to the house.

Northman Homestead, Bon Temps, Monday 7th August

Eric smiled as he read the newspaper, the police were still searching for Bill Compton – missing multi-billionaire owner of Compton Robotics but it wasn't looking good for Mr. Compton. An 'associate' called Chow had come forward with evidence that Compton was an abusive man with a very dark side. This story had been backed up by several of Bill's friends and as such the police were beginning to conclude that he had pissed off the wrong shady underworld character. They were almost right.

"Will you be working today baby?"

"Sookie, Lover, how many pet names are you going to test out on me? But yes, the answer to your question is: I will be working."

"I have deduced that Pam may be ready for smooth solids, would you like me to get some baby rice at the supermarket today?"

"Sure Sookie, our little girl is sure growing up fast huh?"

Sookie cocked her head to one side. "Eric, Pam is growing at the average rate for a human baby."

Eric laughed at Sookie's failure to grasp the simplest human expressions; it was humorous most of the time but he was a little worried about the times she went out on her own, for groceries or for other things they might need. Now that the only other person in the world that knew about her was dead and all of the schematics and video logs Bill had were destroyed they were free to live their lives as a family.

Speaking of family, Eric had tried to contact Andre regarding his desire to be in Pam's life but his few attempts had been met with Andre's garbled excuses about it 'being the wrong time' for him to get involved with his niece. During the last call Eric had told Andre, in no uncertain terms, that he did it now or he didn't do it at all ... to say Andre's answer of 'Without Sophie-Ann, Pam doesn't mean anything to me' was confusing for Eric was an understatement. Considering only a few months ago Andre had said that Pam was all that was left of Sophie-Ann, it was a disturbing turn of attitude. Andre had promised never to bother them and let them live their lives in peace. Considering having someone around on a regular basis could expose Sookie for the machine that she is, it wasn't a bad thing.

They would, of course, have to let Pam on Sookie's little 'anti-aging' secret when she started to notice that her Mom looked the same in photo's of her when Pam was a baby and when she was older but they would cross that bridge when they came to it. The fact that Sookie would never age and had the possibility of living forever had preyed on Eric's mind once or twice but they had many years together to work out those little kinks.

_I am a man who is in love with a beautiful robot, she treats me with respect and shows me love and I return this with gusto. She will be the only Mother my daughter will ever know and what's to say we won't adopt another baby in a few years? Yeah, that sounds good._

Eric sat at the kitchen table, shocked at his own thoughts. Then he watched Sookie gently toss Pam in the air and heard his baby girl laugh and Sookie giggle in response. That was a sound he could listen to for the rest of his days and die a happy man.

FIN.


End file.
